Bleeding
by Rosen Schwert
Summary: Algumas lembranças são mais prazerosas quando pertencem apenas a você.  Contém lolicon


**S**eus olhos se arregalaram ao ter aquela sensação. Como se controlado por um interruptor, o som das conversas ao seu redor sumiu. Seu coração acelerou terrivelmente em seu peito, enquanto os pensamentos corriam para justificar o que estava sentindo mais abaixo.

— W-Walter, onde fica o banheiro? — Perguntou a jovem, consternada, aos murmúrios para o mordomo.

Subitamente desperto da conversa, Walter direcionou o olhar para sua jovem mestra. Integra sentia seu rosto tomar um tom anormalmente avermelhado, enquanto cruzava as pernas fortemente.

— Segunda porta à direita neste mesmo corredor, senhorita — respondeu prontamente. — Algum problema que eu possa resolver?

Integra olhou para as mãos na tentativa de esconder o vermelhão que tomava conta de seu rosto. _Isso_ acontecer naquele momento era mais que constrangedor para a pequena jovem. Tamanho desespero, ela podia jurar sentir o coração bater em sua garganta.

— Não, fique aqui e me conte o que aconteceu quando eu voltar — disse, respirando fundo e levantando-se, tentando parecer natural. — Cavalheiros, preciso me ausentar por um breve momento.

As atenções foram direcionadas a ela, fazendo com que o pouco que conseguira controlar de sua ruborização voltasse em dobro. Os homens sorriram educadamente, fazendo que sim com a cabeça e voltando a discutir sobre algum assunto que Integra já não tinha mais conhecimento. Antes que voltassem a olhar para ela, acelerou os passos o máximo que podia em direção a saída.

_A tempo_, pensou ela, sentindo aquele _desconforto_ descer pelas pernas. Lutando contra o choro raivoso, entrou no amplo banheiro, olhando-se no espelho de corpo inteiro e compreendendo o motivo de seu desconforto — uma mancha vermelho-escura em sua saia.

— Logo agora! — Murmurou enfurecida, pondo ambas as mãos no rosto. — O que eu faço?

— Meus parabéns, jovem mestra. Está se tornando uma mulher — ouviu a voz zombeteira de Alucard.

Integra virou-se enfurecida, mirando o vampiro com um olhar que intimidaria a qualquer outra pessoa.

— Vá embora, Alucard! Não o chamei aqui! — Gritou veementemente. Direcionou-se até o rolo de papel higiênico e puxou um pouco, esfregando-o freneticamente em sua saia.

Seu rosto ficara ainda mais vermelho, e Integra podia sentir as lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto ela tentava secar o sangue em vão. Alucard, complacente, pôs uma mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

— Vá embora, eu disse! Por que ainda está aqui? Eu sequer o chamei para vir a essa reunião! — Gritou mais uma vez, fechando as mãos em punho e batendo idiotamente contra o peito do vampiro.

— Acalme-se, Integra — disse o vampiro, desmanchando o sorriso dos lábios e indiferente ao surto de raiva da mais nova.

— DÊ O FORA DAQUI, ALUCARD!

Alucard soltou-a, recuando alguns passos enquanto Integra caia ao chão, aos soluços. Nem mesmo ela compreendia o motivo pelo qual estava aos prantos, pelo qual estava jogando toda sua raiva contra Alucard, que nem tinha culpa. Seu coração continuava a bater freneticamente contra seu peito. O vampiro apenas ajoelhou-se em frente a sua mestra, observando-a atentamente.

— Por que não me deixa ajudá-la? Não há como voltar àquela sala nesse estado, mestra, e não pode ficar aqui pelo resto da vida.

Integra removera os óculos e tentava acalmar-se, em meio aos soluços, esfregando as costas das mãos em seus olhos. Alucard pegou-o, limpando contra o tecido de seu sobretudo e colocando-o de volta no rosto de sua mestra. Integra baniu sua mão idiotamente, pegando o óculos por si mesma e colocando em seu rosto.

— Como diabos pretende me ajudar? Responda!

O vampiro observou o estado da saia da pequena garota, deixando um sorriso maldoso formar-se em seus lábios inconscientemente.

— Apenas deixe comigo, jovem mestra. Eu posso lidar com isso — respondeu, retirando o chapéu e óculos e pondo-os de lado.

Suas mãos enluvadas direcionaram-se cautelosamente para a saia da jovem, retirando-a cuidadosamente. Os olhos azuis curiosos da mais nova observavam cada movimento de Alucard, ocultando um certo medo por trás das lentes dos óculos. Alucard livrou-a finalmente da saia, pondo-a contra o nariz e sorvendo o aroma do sangue. Integra, franzindo a testa, imaginou o que o vampiro faria. Encolheu-se ainda mais ao perceber que estava certa, quando ele lambera lentamente o tecido, como se acariciasse uma amante. Integra sentiu medo, mas, ainda assim, os movimentos de Alucard pareciam prendê-la, hipnotizá-la.

O vampiro prosseguiu, ora lambendo, ora sugando o tecido branco da saia da mais nova, tentando livrá-lo da mancha de sangue. Pela sua expressão, há tempos Alucard não se divertia tanto com alguma coisa assim. Parecia enlevado, a expressão o melhor retrato de luxúria jamais visto.

Integra não pode evitar um violento arrepio ao receber o olhar de Alucard. Um olhar que parecia devorá-la por dentro, sugar sua alma através dos olhos.

— Aqui está — disse Alucard, entregando a saia limpa.

A jovem pegou a saia hesitante, fitando confusa o vampiro. Alucard sorriu novamente, aproximando seu rosto dela e respirando fundo.

— Mas não é apenas sua saia que está suja, não é mesmo? — Perguntou, passando a mão por uma das mechas do cabelo da jovem. Integra estremeceu ao mínimo contato, assustada com a reação de Alucard. — Sua roupa íntima está com um cheiro bem mais forte.

— A-ah! — Integra se esquivou ao sentir o toque. Alucard apenas sorriu.

— Não confia em mim, jovem mestra? — Indagou, olhando-a por baixo dos longos cílios. — Eu jamais causarei mal a você. Eu disse que iria lhe ajudar.

Suas mãos subiram rapidamente até a diminuta peça de roupa, puxando-a com facilidade até os pés. Integra encolheu-se, desconfortável, curiosa e assustada. O vampiro repetiu o processo, parecendo arrepiar-se desta vez. Apesar de todo o medo, Integra parecia interessada no que o vampiro estava fazendo, nas suas reações. Ela abraçou as pernas, assistindo a cena atentamente.

Ele devolvera a peça assim que se dera por satisfeito. Integra a pegou, segurando junto ao peito assim como sua saia.

— O-obrigada, Alucard — apressou-se em dizer. O vampiro riu.

— Ainda não terminei, jovem mestra — respondeu, aproximando ainda mais o rosto do dela. — Não deseja se livrar desse incômodo por hoje?

Os olhos de Integra se arregalaram novamente, e ela, inconscientemente, recuou. Sentia-se tremer, sentia seu coração palpitar, mas tinha medo.

— O-o que quer dizer? — Perguntou Integra, assustada. Alucard apenas sorriu, pegando-a no colo e depositando-a sobre a pia.

— Aconteça o que acontecer, Integra, apenas não grite — disse enigmático, afastando-se do rosto da menor.

Integra sentia-se paralisada pelo medo. A expectativa também exercia um grande poder sobre ela, e Integra não pôde fazer nada além de corar violentamente ao perceber o que Alucard intencionava, enquanto ajoelhava-se em frente a ela e afastava gentilmente suas pernas. Uma aguda exclamação de temor e surpresa escapou de seus lábios ao sentir a respiração do vampiro tão próxima a sua intimidade. Seu coração parecia estar prestes a explodir, enquanto Alucard subia e descia os lábios por aquela região sensível. Integra fechou os olhos com força, inteiramente aturdida.

Apesar de todo seu medo, foi inevitável conter uma nova exclamação, desta vez de surpresa, ao sentir a língua do vampiro escorregar por sua intimidade, sentir o sangue da região ir junto com aquele corpo estranho. Integra abriu os olhos, sentindo algo subir-lhe daquele ponto até a boca do estômago. Os pelos de seu braço eriçaram-se violentamente, enquanto o ar parecia insuficiente naquele momento. Os olhos apavorados da jovem miravam o vampiro sedento por sangue, em busca de uma explicação para tudo aquilo que estava sentindo. Alucard parecia tão concentrado em sua atividade que sequer percebera quando Integra batera com as mãos contra o mármore, tentando conter-se.

Era em vão, concluiu Integra assim que o vampiro começara a sugar o sangue da região. Era em vão tentar se conter. Sentia toda sua intimidade pulsar ao sentir aquela... _Invasão_. Seu corpo parecia clamar idiotamente por aquele toque. A respiração ficava gradativamente mais difícil para Integra cada vez que Alucard movia sua língua, serpenteando-a, naquele lugar. Mordeu o lábio com força, tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente e concentrar-se em qualquer outra coisa. Pressionou as pernas contra o vampiro em um ato impensado, o que, curiosamente, arrancara um gemido rouco vindo dele. Alucard abrira os olhos, que brilhavam em um vermelho intenso, e mirara os olhos de sua mestra com uma expressão ininteligível.

Um sorriso brincou nos olhos de Alucard, enquanto este prosseguia com sua atividade, aparentemente impassível. As duas mãos deslizaram para os quadris da jovem, fazendo com que afundasse entre as pernas claras. Integra arquejou para trás, deixando um gemido agudo escapar novamente. Fechou as mãos em punho, mordeu o lábio e fechou os olhos com força, na tentativa de conter-se. Aquilo era... Mais que constrangedor. Era _sujo_. Era _esplêndido_.

O tecido de sua blusa tornara-se um incômodo na região de seus pequenos seios. Cada vez que o peito subia e descia arfante, o tecido parecia arranhar-lhe os mamilos. Inesperadamente, abriu a blusa, livrando-se daquela sensação que queria distrair-lhe do toque maravilhoso que era ter Alucard lambendo-lhe a região íntima. Olhou para o vampiro ao lembrar-se disso, e, hesitante, pusera uma das mãos sobre os cabelos negros desgrenhados, afagando-lhes vacilantemente.

Alucard afastou o rosto lentamente da região sensível da jovem. Sorriu maliciosamente para consigo e arqueou uma sobrancelha, de forma inquisitória.

— Gosta disso, jovem mestra?

Integra tinha total consciência de que, se fosse posta em pé, não conseguiria se sustentar em suas pernas trêmulas. Aquela experiência havia levado o termo 'de tirar o fôlego' a um novo patamar desconhecido até então pela pequena. Ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz, aproveitou a situação para respirar fundo e pensar em alguma resposta que não soasse idiota ou óbvia.

— E-eu...

Alucard pusera-se em pé, com as mãos na cintura.

— Maravilhoso — comentou para si mesmo. — Só não irei adiante com você porque tenho respeito pela minha jovem mestra. Mas havia tempo que não me sentia tão excitado assim.

A jovem loira olhou assustada para o vampiro, sentindo-se duplamente ultrajada pelo que o vampiro dissera. Aquela sensação interessante de prazer se esvaia rapidamente, percebeu, causando um pouco de desconforto.

— Da próxima vez, Alucard, reveja seus conceitos de respeito — disse ela, fechando novamente a expressão e vestindo-se, tentando não sentir-se confusa em relação aos acontecimentos anteriores.

Alucard sorriu, observando-a enquanto tentava, idiotamente, vestir as roupas sentada.

— Isso significa que haverá uma segunda vez, jovem mestra?

A pequena ergueu o olhar até encontrar a expressão debochada do vampiro. Sentiu-se corar violentamente, o sangue inteiro subindo-lhe para o rosto. Franziu a testa com raiva, descendo da pia com alguma dificuldade.

— Que isso sirva de instrução para qualquer atitude que resolva tomar que me envolva na situação — rebateu, friamente, fechando os botões da blusa.

O vampiro abaixara-se, pegando o chapéu e os óculos e colocando-os novamente.

— Então, permita-me, senhorita, mas as coisas não poderão ficar assim — disse, aproximando-se dela e inclinando sutilmente a sua cabeça para trás. Olhou fixamente no fundo dos olhos azuis e disse, naquele tom de voz manipulador: — Esqueça, jovem mestra, de tudo que ocorrera neste banheiro relacionado a mim. Volte a sala de reuniões e aja naturalmente.

Os olhos de Integra tornaram-se vazios ao ouvir aquele comando, enquanto sua expressão parecia levemente sonhadora. Alucard retirou-se, sabendo que aquela memória, com toda certeza, estava apagada da memória da jovem Hellsing.


End file.
